


Rode Hard

by ahimsabitches



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, PWP, i have nothing else to say about this, shrug emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahimsabitches/pseuds/ahimsabitches
Summary: The full saying quoted in the title is "Rode hard and put up wet", which references how horses are sometimes ridden until they are covered in sweat, and immediately stabled without cooling down or bathing the sweat off. It's a cowboy/farm/ Southern way of saying "they done me wrong".





	Rode Hard

Jesse propped himself up on an elbow and watched the muscles slip lithely under Jamie’s grubby, scarred hide as he stretched and yawned like a lanky cat.“Y’all ‘bout wore me slap out last night,” he told Mei, whose small, soft hands slid down his back.

She chuckled, a high, light sound like a spring bird. “We missed you.” Her arms snaked around his middle and pulled him to her. He grimaced when her arms tightened around muscles sored from the vigorous love they’d made the night before.

“Yeah, mate. This place ain’t th’ same widdoutcha,” Jamie drawled sleepily and nudged Jesse’s bearded cheek with the nub of his right arm. Jesse batted it away good-naturedly, even feeling the pull of soreness in his metal arm.

It had been months, after all, since they’d clapped eyes on each other. Six? Eight? “Well it ain’t my fault Mei picked such a bitch of a place t’ build a Watchpoint,“ he said out of the smile in the corner of his mouth. He glanced up at the ceiling. The thick wooden beams spanning the living area ceiling were new but dark; they’d been cured and sealed and covered in thick, fragrant resin. Six or eight months ago Mei had trotted him through the newly-finished Watchpoint and chirped his ear off like a mother bird fluffed and chuffed over her babies. The Vikings, she’d said, had come up with this curing process to keep their ships watertight without having to tar them after every voyage. Jesse, focused more on the delight reddening her cheeks and animating her steps, hadn’t really cared much then and still didn’t now, but the wood smelled good and reminded him of the campfires on the mesas, into which they fed mesquite and pine. 

Jamie blew a raspberry. “That ain’t no excuse, mate. I live in the middle'a irradiated nowhere wid’ nothin’ but a sack o’ bombs n’ a giant lug in a pig mask, an’ I still find me way out ‘ere more often than your cowboy arse.” Jamie slid close to him, forming the other side of a Jesse sandwich, and gripped a handful of Jesse’s cowboy arse, still mostly well-formed and hard. Jesse chuckled, the ashy ghost of the cigar from the night before roughing the edges of the sound. He swept his living thumb over a smudge of dirt on Jamie’s chin and then covered Mei’s arms with his hand and inhaled a breath of her, sweet and floral; of Jamie, punchy like gunpowder and relentless like the desert; of smoke-cured wood and snow; of scents that had been galloping with him along the great yawing road his life had taken. 

“But we forgive you, don’t we, Jamie?” Mei said. Her warm, humid breath feathered over Jesse’s back.

He’d grown up with the smell of woodsmoke and stone-wild desert, thorny juniper and tumbleweeds like giant black spiders against the ice-chip brilliance of the sky. He’d grown out into the fanged stink of gunpowder and blood splashed in eldritch patterns, like sigils invoking some mindless, ever-thirsty god. He hoped, oh lord he  _hoped_ that he could grow old in the soft winterscents of Mei and the fierce summersmells of Jamie. 

“A'course, Snowball. Besides…” Jamie’s hand traveled around to Jesse’s front and found Jesse’s cock already half-hard. “Absence makes the cock grow fonder, as they say.” Jamie winked one golden eye.

Mei giggled. “Heart, Jamie. Absence makes the _heart_ grow fonder.”

But Jamie couldn’t answer; he’d covered Jesse’s mouth with his. Jesse’s heart bucked like a playful colt and his cock twitched in Jamie’s hand. It, of all things, was  _not_ sore. 

Jamie still tasted like cigar smoke. Jesse rumbled in approval and pleasure and cupped Jamie’s bony chin in his living hand. Mei unwound her arms from Jesse’s middle and lay her lips on the back of Jesse’s neck, which sent a bolt of warm yellow electricity straight to his belly. He grunted into Jamie’s mouth as Mei’s cool-warm lips strolled down his spine, each touch another pleasurable punch to that place deep and low in his belly where the spinning core of lust lived.

Jamie’s lips moved down over Jesse’s bearded chin, stubbly neck and into the hollow of his throat. Jesse purred, a cougar-sound that made Mei giggle. She murmured something in Mandarin.

“What was that, li'l filly?” Jesse asked breathlessly. 

“I love it when you make that sound,” she said, and rolled him onto his back. The muscles between his ribs and on his chest twinged. He grimaced. “Easy now. I haven’t rode or been ridden like last night in a while.”

Mei swung a leg over Jesse’s belly, headed toward middle-age softness, and smiled down at him. There were little devils in the corners.

“That’s whatcha get fer buggerin’ off fer half a bloody year,” Jamie said.

Jesse gazed up the stack of curves that was Mei’s body, lit softly by the pale, toothless winter sun streaming in from the window beside their bed. His hands followed his eyes up over the little hill of her belly right above the triangular patch of pubic hair, then down into the little dip he loved so well, then over another soft ridge before the twin mountains of her breasts. Her face, round and kind and pinked with desire, rose like a moon between them. Jesse squeezed her breasts, ignoring the soreness in his arms, and she quirked her right shoulder up. “Cold hand,” she said, but when he pulled it away, she pushed it back. 

“You’re so goddamn  _beautiful_ ,” Jesse whispered huskily, the ball of lust in his belly beginning to warm him through and melt the soreness from him.

Mei smiled again, this time with both sets of teeth. 

Something warm and wet sunk down over Jesse’s cock, now fully hard. "Ohhhh,“ he drawled, his eyes rolling back. It slid up, then down, then up and off. Jamie flicked his tongue over the little inverted V at the head of Jesse’s cock, which sent a jolt of sensation through Jesse so powerful that his whole body twitched. "You’re beautiful too, Jamie,” he panted, reaching one hand behind Mei to him. Jamie swung a leg over Jesse right behind Mei, and before Jesse could crack wise about riding double, Jamie sat down right smart on Jesse’s cock.

Jesse’s belly clenched and the twin burst of pleasure and pain punched his breath out of him. “OhhhhJamiechristonacrackerbeeee _eeasy_ ,” Jesse wheezed. The inside of Jamie felt amazing, warm and slick and tight, but the outside of him was bony and sharp. The points of his assbones settled on the sore spots they’d made last night, and Jesse unconsciously clenched his metal hand around his bony hip, which began to roll forward and back in a delicious, slow rhythm.

He lay beneath both of them, panting lightly, his body tense and trembling with the promise of pleasure and the warning of pain, his eyes dreamily closed and his mouth agape. Jamie whispered something to Mei, and suddenly Mei’s comforting weight rose from his stomach. He opened his eyes just in time to see her pussy, fuzzed with dark hair, framed by the soft pale expanse of her thighs, lower itself over him like an eclipsing planet. 

Jesse growled, hooked both hands over Mei’s thighs and jerked her down onto his face. She giggled and said something that sounded like  _your beard tickles_ , but words– and any coherent thought at all, really– were muffled by the silky-smooth brush of Mei’s thighs against the sides of his head. He jerked his hips up into Jamie despite the ripple of pain in his ass and back and began to work Mei like a ribby wolf works the first kill he’s made in weeks.

On the mesas, with nothing for company but the howls that could have been wind or coyotes and the unrelenting grit of sand in your eyelids and the quiet click of a cocked revolver, he’d only offered a passing nod to the idea of settling down. Then, after he’d scrubbed Deadlock gunpowder off his hands and started bathing in Blackwatch blood, he’d all but given up finding someone to bed down with.

For more than a few nights at a time, anyway.

So when someone turned out to be some _ones_ , he’d almost cut and run like a damn cur. They’d scared him, Jamie and Mei had, with how damn fast and hard they’d made him fall. 

No, that wasn’t quite right. He’d fallen for them his  _own_ damnself, and he’d never forget how they both looked that day, under the severe white glare of the fluorescents at Gibraltar’s mess hall. Both laughing at a joke someone else had told, Jamie lay across Mei’s lap, a mess of dirt-smudged flailing limbs and orange cackles. Mei held a mittened hand delicately to her mouth, her thick spectacles fracturing the curves of her face but not dimming the brilliant light in her wide dark eyes.

An invisible fist had socked him in the gut then, and now it wound up and hit him again as Jamie’s rhythm sped up. He rumbled and bucked his hips and sucked in a lungful of Mei’s sweet-tangy pussy. Mei yelped. Jamie said something, but the words were broken with giggles and muffled by Mei’s smooth flesh. He gripped her thighs tighter, his fingers pressing little valleys into her skin, and lapped thirstily at her clit. 

Mei began to rock her hips now, in time with Jamie’s rhythm. Each time Jamie dropped, the coil of lust in his belly grew brighter and tighter, wound down like a spring. Jesse slurped the juices dripping from Mei’s pussy as fast as they leaked out of her, slurped them noisily like a sloppy dog at a waterbowl. And, like a dog, he whined and whimpered as Jamie sped up again, revving him like a goddamn  _engine_. Words ran from Jamie’s mouth in a river now, but Jesse neither knew nor cared what they were. Mei pulsed her hips forward, then slid them back over Jesse’s mouth, then pulsed them forward again, grinding downwards. Jesse could no longer take full breaths, but he didn’t care. It didn’t matter. The only things that mattered where the taste of her and the feeling of Jamie’s tight ass clenching around his cock and the patter of wet warmth on Jesse’s belly and Jamie’s wordless squeal and the bright, lovely pain of his nails digging into Jesse’s side and the delicious burning in his lungs and the soreness in his jaw and Mei’s high, birdlike scream and the shiver and jerk in her legs and the gush of heat onto his face and the drip down his cheeks and finally, oh god,  _finally_ , the spinning sun in his belly roared up and out of him and he convulsed, his entire body spasming again and again until it began to fade as a tide ebbs, washing through him a little less with every pulse until it subsided totally. 

Jamie flopped off him, his whole leg laid across Jesse’s hips. Jesse let his arms fall from Mei’s legs. Mei rose and swung her leg off. Her weight settled beside Jesse’s head. Jesse sucked in a lungful of cool, free air, as delicious as Mei, for different reasons. 

They remained that way for a little while, breath calming from pants, limbs stilling from tremble. Jesse gazed blearily at the ceiling. A wide diagonal bar of orange sunlight lay at an angle from the slats. It had not been there when Mei’s lovely body had eclipsed his sight before. How long had they been at it?

“Y'all’re… tryin’ ta… kill me, aren’t ya?” Jesse wheezed.

“Nah, mate. If we wanted t’ kill ya, all we’d have t’ do is hide yer Peacekeeper n’ watch ya have a coronary lookin’ for it.” Jamie chuckled.

“Or simply tell you your belt buckle is lost,” Mei giggled. 

Jesse coughed a laugh and threw an arm across his eyes. “That’s not fair.”

“Sometimes I think you love that thing more than you love us,” Mei said, stretching out beside him and running a finger through the puddle of Jamie’s come on his belly.

“Now that’s not fair. You know I love y'all. More'n any damn belt buckle or revolver.”

Jamie hoisted himself up, swiped a hand up between his legs, licked his hand clean, then settled on Jesse’s other side. Their hands, one small and pale, the other long and thin and dirtstained, lay across Jesse’s sundarkened skin, and his heart swelled.

“We know,” Mei cooed, and kissed Jesse’s cheek, where her own juices were drying in streaks.

Jamie poked Jesse’s face with the nub of his right arm again. “Then how ‘bout tellin’ us more often than once every eight bloody months, eh?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Jesse chuckled and kissed the tip of Jamie’s nub. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> The full saying quoted in the title is "Rode hard and put up wet", which references how horses are sometimes ridden until they are covered in sweat, and immediately stabled without cooling down or bathing the sweat off. It's a cowboy/farm/ Southern way of saying "they done me wrong".


End file.
